Losing Everybody You Love
by aime0x
Summary: What happens when you start losing everyone you love? Parents, close ones... And you unexpectedly fall in love with your closest friends during that one argument which could change your life forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Author's note: this is an AU. No digimon included. Sorry!

Joe- 18

Mimi- 17

Tai- 17

Matt -17

Sora- 17

Izzy- 17

Yolie- 15

Kari- 15

Davis- 15

T.K-15

Cody- 11

Chapter one-

Hi. I'm Mimi Tachikawa and I am a senior in Odiaba High School. Well today will be my first day of senior year with the others! As seniors we don't have to where the scummy old uniform, we can wear what we like!

**Beep Beep Beep. **

My alarm clock went off at six thirty in the morning, meaning it was time to get up for my first day of school. I was actually looking forward to it. That would be a first, I got out of bed and picked out the clothes I was going to wear today which was a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, not sure what shoes yet, maybe a pair of plimsolls or pumps.

As I walked out of my bedroom to walk down to the bathroom I could hear my parents arguing, how typical. They have been arguing so much recently I have actually had enough of it that is probably why I cannot wait to go to school. I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door so no one could enter. I turned on the cold and hot tap on the shower hose which would warm up, and would be a nice warm feeling instead of either boiling hot or freezing cold. I got out of my pyjamas and threw them on the other side of the bathroom into the wash basket. As I stepped into the shower it was a nice warm feeling, I washed my body with soap, and then washed my hair with coconut shampoo and conditioner. I loved the smell of coconuts. As I finished up in the bathroom, I jumped out of the shower and turned off the hose, and wrapped a towel round me, unlocked the door and walked down to my bedroom.

I went to my draws and picked out a pair of pink frilly knickers, and a black knitted padded bra. I never wear a matching bra and knickers set I'm not sure why I just don't bother. As I dried my body and slipped my underwear on, I wrapped the towel round my head so I could slip my denim jeans on to my long silk legs. I took the towel off of my hair, and put my polo shirt over my dripping wet hair; I went over to my dressing table and started drying my brown locks, I then put on a bit of make-up, but I still looked natural.

I said goodbye to my mum and got into my white Porsche Boxster Spyder. It was new and my parents just brought it for me, let's just say my parents try to bribe me.

I drove into the parking space which is mine, as me and the others have our own parking spaces no one dares to park in them. I'm not even sure why. Again I was the last one into school.

"Wow what a nice car, but Mimi won't be very happy when she sees some newbie parked into her space." Matt said.

"Yeah let's see whose car it is anyway." Sora replied.

I put my Gucci sunglasses on, and put my house keys and my phone into my Pauls Boutique bag and slipped my bag onto my shoulder, I stepped out of the car, and the sun was shining onto my hair. I closed the door shut and clicked a button on the keys to lock the door. Everyone stood there gawking.

"Close your mouth Matt. Don't want the bugs to get in now do we." I winked at the blonde.

"Nice wheels Meems! When did you get them?" Tai greeted.

"A couple of weeks ago, parents trying to bribe me again you know." I laughed.

The bell went and signalled for us to go to the hall to collect our schedules and to sign up for any activities we wanted to do. It was only for us seniors to go to the hall anyway so it won't be that busy thank god.

I walked with my favourite red head to the hall. After all she was my best friend. We had a few things in common, we both like tennis, and we both hate Tai's girlfriend!

As we, four teenagers was walking through the double metal doors of Odiaba High School, some girl with: dark brown hair, slim waste, silky skin, big blue eyes, a fashion icon to most girls. The girl every girl wants to be. Almost everyone. It was the head cheerleader. Tai Kamiya's girlfriend. Maylene Sato.

The dark haired girl wrapped her arms around the soccer stars waist and spoke. "Hey baby, where have you been hiding? Let's get going." She fluttered her eyelids. "Hey Matt." She winked. She then turned and glared at the two girls. "Sora; Mimi." The three didn't reply.

"Hey Maylene… I was thinking of heading to the soccer field with Sora, at homeroom, you know… Mr Envy knows anyway… So could you, like… Err I don't know, let go babe?" Tai stuttered.

The other three snickered. Tai sent glares at them.

"Oh okay. You have to make it up to me though." She said seductively. She winked at the boy, and with that she was out of sight.

"I don't know how much longer I can take, of her latching onto me guys." He groaned in defeat.

"You're fault at the end of the day, buddy. You asked her out, once she got 'sexy.' And what do you know; she had a crush on the all-star soccer player! Like mostly every other girl in this stupid damn school." I stated.

_So… her and Sora doesn't like either me or Matt. In that way. Hmm._ Tai thought. "Earth to Tai, its homeroom…" I said softly. No reply.

"WAKEY WAKEY, RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" I bellowed. Sora and Matt laughing in the background.

"Hu- oh I must of started daydreaming… no need to scream in my ear though, what is up with you." Tai asked rudely.

"You ignorant jerk. I said to you, 'Earth to Tai it's homeroom' and you didn't reply, so the only way to snap you out of it was to scream in your face." I grinned.

"They always fight like that. Maylene isn't going to like that one bit. Then she isn't going to like the fact that me, you, Mimi and Tai are going to Mimi's villa at Kyoto Nagoya, for the two weeks we have off for winter break. No sex for Maylene." Matt chuckled.

Sora hit Matt in the arm. He was actually right. But she wasn't going to tell him that, she decided to laugh along with him.

We collected our schedules and went off to homeroom for the last few minutes.

"What was so damn funny? And why wouldn't you tell me and Mimi? " Tai asked walking into the building of his and Matt's homeroom.

"Oh, I remembered you haven't told Maylene about the winter break trip." Matt said grinning.

"Damn." Tai raised his voice, but not too high. "She isn't going to be happy with me. And with the two girls she hates the most." He said sighing.

"Yeah, and no sex for two weeks man. Good luck."

Tai just groaned as he and his best friend walked into their homeroom together. He and Matt sat at the back desk where they always sat, alone. Away from the crowd, until a certain blue eyed beauty came over.

"I thought you werepractising with coach baby?" She said so sincerely.

_Oh god. She reminds me of Mimi when she acts so sincere. Wait. Kamiya get a hold of yourself, you have a girlfriend. Don't think about other girls. Especially Mimi. _"Err, yeah I did. But coach is not well, and he isn't in today." He said slowly.

"Okay hunny." She winked and kissed him on the lips. Matt pretended to gag. "Oh Mattie, here is one for you too." And with that she kissed him on the cheek, with that she walked away. He gagged again.

"Man, why did she kiss me?" Matt asked, while wiping his cheek.

"How the hell am I meant to know dude?"

"She is your girlfriend." Matt countered.

"I don't know what she is doing twenty four seven you know. Even though she asks me where I am, and who I'm with all the time. She is so clingy man. Yeah she is hot, but I don't know how much more I can take." Tai hissed. "I need a carefree girl, who cares what I do, but trusts me? Let's me have freedom you know?"_ Mimi and Sora. _

"I know two people like that." Matts grin grew wider. "Sora and Mimi."

The boy didn't get to say anything, because the bell went signalling us to go to our first class. Which was indeed History, Tai hated History with a passion, as his teacher Mrs Andrews had a some sort of crush on the soccer star. The thing which was good about History is that his favourite red head was in the class. And she sat next to him too! Strike one.

As all the students made their way to their seats Mrs Andrews scanned the crowd and took down attendance. Lucky enough for Tai, Mrs Andrews helped Tai with his work and was passing him! He was actually getting a 'B' in History. Shocking he doesn't even listen and hardly does the work. This is what got Tai thinking about the crush, she always sends him flirtatious smiles. He thought she done his work for him, and when the boy confronted her about it, she actually admitted it. Strike two.

"Good morning class. Please may you take your text books out and go to page 179 and write the first few paragraphs into your own words." Mrs Andrews stated.

"Why miss?" Sora asked.

"Don't question what I tell you to do young lady! Do what you are told." The teacher yelled.

Sora didn't say anything, but Tai decided to test his theory out even more. "Mrs Andrews why do we have to write the first few paragraphs into our own words?" Tai had asked politely sending his lop sided smile all girls died for.

"Because Tai, it will be part of your coursework. Remember children own words or you fail. And do not copy; otherwise you have to re-write it again."

Sora gave Tai a sharp looking which he knew meant _'what the heck'_ he didn't say anything to her just gave her a smile. His theory had been correct, when Sora asks why they had to do it, she was rude to her, but when I ask she is nice as pie. Strike three and you're out!

Somewhere down the corridor was me, Mimi Tachikawa was down the hall in my fashion class. I hadn't been with any girls I know, because well they all hated me for being close friends with the hottest guys in school. Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. I give them that they are hot.

Classes quickly flew by and it was the end of the day. I drove home to an empty house and two different notes, on the coffee table in the living room. One read:

'_Mimi baby, I am sorry to say this but I cannot cope with all the stress and arguments, I have gone to New York to move back in with my parents, me and your father, well we are divorcing, all these arguments. I'm sorry baby. All the memories we had, everything we done together as a family, I will never forget. I will stay in touch babe. I have taken little Kai with me, I didn't want to leave him with your father. I am sorry baby. Come and visit me soon? I know you can't in the winter break because you are going to Kyoto with the friends. Yes you can still use the Villa. In fact because it is mine, you can have it. I will defiantly be there to see the day you graduate. You can email me as much as you like. Or send me a letter. Whatever you prefer. Make your mum proud, and follow your dreams. Don't let anyone tell you different. I am proud of you, no matter what you decide in life. Baby I love you. Yours Dearly Mother.'_

As I finished reading that letter I had tears falling down my eyes, I decided to read the second one, might as well, I have nothing to lose. It read:

'_Hey Meems, I know you probably read your mothers letter first, so I'll cut out the detail about us arguing and divorcing. Sweetie, I am moving away I am going to Italy. The reason me and your mother split up, well I was having an affair, so me and her, and her children have ran off to Italy. Before I left, I signed everything over to you; your name is in everything. The business, the house, the Villa, all the cars, the Villa in Caribbean. Everything, because you are not twenty one yet, you have people helping you run the business at the moment, I know you want to be a fashion designer and baby, you can still do that. But whatever you do, don't sell the business. Please? Me, your mother will need to meet up with you, and tell you something. I shall phone your mother, and ask her when a good meeting time is, and then I shall get back to you. Follow your dreams my beautiful angel. You mean the world to me. Yours dearly your one and only Father.'_

As I finished reading the second letter I was full on crying, I needed to get out of here. I put on my shoes and locked the door and went out of the gate at the bottom of the driveway. I walked for hours and hours, until I walked into a cute couple I didn't mean to, I just wasn't looking where I was going.

"Uh I am so sorr-" I tried to get out.

"Mimi what's up? Why are you crying! Come you are coming back to my house." She turned to the boy she was with, I recognised the boy, but couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Davis, can you ring me tonight? I am going to take Mimi to mine and get her sorted."

"Yeah that's fine babe, I will ring you about tenish? Okay." He kissed her on her lips and walked off into the distance behind us, as we walked forward.

I must have walked far, because we was near Kari's and Tai's house, which was on the other side of town. We walked in silence, she must of guessed I didn't want to talk I had hold of the two notes in my hand, I didn't let go, they was the last things I had of my parents.

"Mimi, we are here." Kari's sweet soft voice said.

"T-ha-n-ks." I tried to get out.

She just nodded and opened the door. "Tai I am home." she called out. Crap Tai is home, he cannot see me like this.

"Huh why Kar-"he stopped as he saw me standing in the doorway. "Kari what is Mimi doing here, and crying?"

"Well she accidently walked into me and Davis, and she was crying when I saw her, she didn't even have her car, she walked all the way over here from her house." Kari stated.

The soccer star ran over to me. "Mimi are you alright? You are not hurt are you? Speak to me."

I hadn't said a word but just nodded, he saw the two notes I had in my hand. He went to grab them. "No." I yelled.

"Huh, why?" he asked confused.

I sighed in defeat he hadn't done anything wrong to me, so I gave up and put my hand out to give them to him. Kari came out with a blanket and wrapped it round me.

As Tai read both of the letters, his face expressions never faulted. I could never read his face expressions though.

"Right." He said.

**Author note: **That is it for the first chapter! How do you like it? Because I had writers block for my other story, I decided to write this, to get my mind back into writer mode! And guess what it worked. **Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Talking to Him

Disclaimer- Don't own the characterssssss, but the plot.

Chapter two. – Talking to him.

**Mimi's POV.**

Weeks have went past, I didn't end up going to school for the rest of the first week, and it has now been four weeks, and everyone began to worry. During the month I hadn't been to school I had texts, emails, letters, knocks at the door, but I didn't answer any of them. I didn't even reply or see Tai, then he stopped texting and coming to my house for some reason, I am not sure why. Well Matt and Sora didn't even stop by either, well I suppose they don't even know what is going on; I hope Tai didn't tell them. They are probably all getting on with their lives.

Winter break is in two weeks, and I really don't feel like going, but I have to go, because I need to get away from my home. The home I lived with my parents in, I haven't even heard from either one of them since they have left, looks like they are both getting on with their lives, but I am their daughter, shouldn't they care? I read the letters over and over again. Winter break is early because we had like an extra three weeks off because we had hurricanes. The weather is really fucked up.

I decided to text Matt, I really have missed him, I miss his music, he is actually a really good singer and bass guitarist, and for some strange reason, I miss his smile.

'_Hey Matt! It's Mimi, you busy? Thought we could hang out, yeah this is my new number, don't give it to anyone; I will give it to Tai and Sora when I am ready? Call me!'_

I knew he wouldn't be at school or band practise because it was a Saturday morning, and he doesn't have band practise till tomorrow he always has every Saturday off from practise so the timing is great! Thinking about all this I didn't even hear my phone vibrate on the kitchen side.

'_Oh hey Meems. No I'm not busy, I have just got out the shower, and I'll come to yours if you want and talk? And hang out…and course I won't tell anyone Mimi. Be 10 mins! Get the kettle on!'_

I didn't bother replying, I just got up from the breakfast bar and went over to the kettle and switched it on, I love how Matt can be so calm and relaxed, when some people can't, he's different from everyone, and I think that's a good thing.

As I was waiting I went to my bedroom and put a bit of natural make up on, not too much, I didn't want to look like Tai's slutty girlfriend! As I was coming out of my bedroom I heard a knock on the door. Matt.

I opened the door and there he was the sexy blonde. Yeah I think he is sexy, but I think everyone does.

"Hey Matt, come on in." I smiled.

He didn't even reply he just smiled and went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, yeah and he didn't even make me one. Same old Matt. I laughed to myself.

"So what's up Meems?" he asked.

I knew he would ask, I think I should tell him. "Well, a lot is up if I am honest with you…"

"Go on…"

"Right, well I got these two letters," I went and got the letters out of a box what I have all of the things my parents left behind for me what was theirs, I handed him the letters. "And well once you have read them you'll understand…I hope."

The blonde haired; blue eyed boy in front of me scanned through the letters he's expressions on his face, well there was a lot. If there was one thing I am good at, it is reading Matt. I could read him like a book, shame we are not so close.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms round my slim waist. "Don't worry Meems; I am going to be here for you, every step of the way. I know how it feels right? My parents divorced, but they both didn't move to different countries, I am so sorry babe." He tried to comfort me.

My eyes started to well up, oh god I'm starting to cry, shit. "Oh god, look at me I am starting to cry, not a good way to start talking to you about this is it!" I laughed.

He laughed at me, "don't worry about it babe."

I just smiled at him and looked up into his ocean blue eyes, they was so captivating.

_I have never noticed how beautiful Mimi is. Shit I can't be thinking about how 'beautiful' Mimi is, I have a girlfriend. Do I really want to be with Rei? Hmm._ Matt thought to himself.

"Hey Meems, you are beautiful do you know that?" before he could stop himself he already had said it. _Shit_. He thought.

I blushed. "Aw Matt you are so cute, for a pretty boy." I said slyly.

He frowned. "I am not a pretty boy. Got it?"

"Of course darling…" I winked "Anything new in your life babe?"

"Oh not much, but I have started going out with Rei for the last two weeks, but man she is so clingy, she could be as worse as Maylene."

My smile went into a frown, I was quite upset that he got a girlfriend, but I don't like him like that, so I shouldn't be upset about it…Jealousy. Oh god. "Rei Hino? Aw that is great! Does she know about winter break?" I asked casually.

He nodded, and then a frown formed onto his face like he forgot something. "Is that still happening? Tai and I didn't know, but we'll tell Rei and Maylene."

I frowned again. They didn't think we'd go. I wouldn't miss going to my villa in Kyoto for anything! I need to get away from here anyway, that will be the only time I can do that. "Tell Rei now…" I smiled slyly.

"I tell Rei now, you text Tai and Sora to come over…" he told me. It was more of a request then a bet kind of thing.

I groaned. "I hate you." He smiled evilly.

'_Hey Tai, come over to my house. Oh by the way it's Mimi!'_

'_Sora, I know we haven't spoken in like a month, but come to my house, Matt is here at the moment, and I just text Tai, and he should be on his way. Mimi'_

"Done. You now have to tell Rei." My grin grew wider.

He groaned this time.

'_Hey Rei, it's Matt, obviously ha, just thought I would tell you, I am going away at winter break, with Tai, Mimi and Sora, so you won't see me, were going for the whole two weeks, sorry babe.' _

"Done and dusted. Ha. Did Tai or Sora reply?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sora said, _'yeah just finishing my shift at the florist then I will come, be there soon.' _And then Tai said, _'Sure babe, be there in 5.' _He should really tell Maylene about the tri-" before I could continue I was cut off by Matt's phone.

"Uh-oh it is R-ei!" Matt stuttered.

"Just read the text you big idiot!" I laughed.

"Ur, it says…"

'_YOU WHAT? YOU ARE GOING AWAY WITH THEM TWO SLUTS, WHAT ABOUT ME? I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND. YOU ARE NOT GOING. IF YOU DO I AM COMING WITH YOU.'_

"Ha, no chance. My villa, that slut is not coming, sorry baby." I winked at the shocked blonde.

Before Matt could reply to me, Tai walked in, I had left the latch on, on the door for him, so he could just walk right in like he has.

"Why does Matt look stress?" Tai asked confused.

"Because he just told Rei about the trip to Kyoto, she said and I quote _'you what? You are going away with them two sluts. What about me? I am your girlfriend. You are not going. If you do I am coming with you.' _I am not a slut. And neither is Sora," I told. "By the way, tell Maylene now, because if you don't Rei w-" I got interrupted again. By Tai's phone ringing.

"It is Maylene." He said. "I'll put it on loud speaker."

As he was putting it on loudspeaker Sora walked in. I put a finger up to my lip, which obviously meant _'hush up._'

"Tai, why didn't you tell me you were going away with them sluts? I had to find out from Rei. What is going on with you?" Maylene said ever so calmly.

"Hold on a minute, Maylene I didn't even know we was going until just now when Mimi and Matt told me, Mimi hasn't been well for the past few weeks, hence why she hasn't been to school, and I was just about to call you." He countered.

"I don't care if she was fucking ill or not. You should have told me you was maybe going alright? And guess what, you are not going." She shouted.

"Ha. This has been planned for weeks, so guess what I am going." He retaliated.

"Well I am coming if that is the case." She said angrily.

I went over to Tai and took the phone. "Listen Maylene, you are not coming, it is my Villa so shut up, stupid slut." I walked over back to the sofa where Matt was and rested my head on his shoulder.

"TAI!" she screamed. "I will let you go this once, but I swear to god, if I find out any of those sluts touched either you, or Matt I will hurt both of them got it?"

I laughed in the background, what is she going to do? Pull my hair and scratch me to death. I could hear Tai say_'yeah okay' _in the background of me and Sora laughing. With that Tai hanged up and Matt's phone started to ring.

"Oh god, another round." I laughed harder.

"Hello babe?" he said.

"Don't babe me. How dare you give me two weeks' notice about this stupid trip." She angrily said.

I took the phone yet again. "Don't even say you are coming, because you are not. It is my Villa. So goodbye." And with that I hanged up.

"I don't know how much I can take with her guys." Tai and Matt both said in unison.

Sora and I laughed. "Don't bother telling us your problems, your girlfriends, your problem." Sora stated.

The two boys groaned. "So we are going to your Villa then sweetheart?" Tai questioned.

"Yes we are, Tai. In two weeks' time, we all have to pack." I replied honestly.

We sat there and spoke for about three hours, until Tai had soccer practise and Sora had tennis practise. I didn't go to tennis practise because I haven't been for the past month, so I don't even think I have a place on the team anymore. Yet again it was me and Matt alone. We sat in silence for about ten minutes until the clock stroked 15:00.

"Mimi, what do you think I should do?" Matt asked.

"Huh, what?" I replied confused.

"Oh don't worry."

I just nodded, and started to pot around the house for about three hours, letting Matt do some thinking, something tells me he was referring to Rei. I don't like that girl, and she doesn't like me so all is fair in love and war. I think that is how the saying goes. I chuckled to myself.

"What is so funny?" the blonde asked.

"Oh nothing interesting babe." I responded.

"If you are sure," he said, he got up and wrapped his arms around my slim curvy waist. "You look so sexy when you do housework." His hot breath tickling my neck as he whispered in my ear.

I decided to play along with his game. "I only want to look sexy for you baby…" I whispered seductively.

He started to kiss the left side of my neck, when he kissed each place I had a tingling feeling, he was trying to turn me on which was actually working perfectly fine. He turned me round so my eyes were looking directly into his. It looked as if he was searching for something; well that was what I thought anyway.

**Matt's POV.**

I looked at her lips. They were full, pink and slightly moist. I wanted them so badly. They were right in front of me, to take. I don't know whether to kiss her or not.

When I had pulled Mimi round, so she was facing me, she began to move her hands onto my chest, kissing my neck line and leaving soft butterfly kisses on the base of my jaw. But she held eye contact with me all the way through it. It seemed as she was testing me, she wanted to see my reaction, she wanted to see if I liked this, to see if I wanted this; seeing as I did have a girlfriend.

In the heat of the moment I pulled Mimi's face to me so our lips were only an inch apart. Mimi had gathered up the courage and she brushed her soft gentle lips against mine. It was a sensational feeling, kissing Mimi. I put her bottom lip in between mine for a moment and then we began to delicately, softly kiss.

After about a minute of us kissing Mimi's phone had started to vibrate in her pocket up against my leg, I groaned and pulled away.

"Your phone." I grunted.

"Right…" she answered her phone. "Hello? Oh! T.K how are you? What are you calling for?"

I started to shake my head side to side, meaning that do not say I'm here because Rei is probably looking for me, Mimi smiled, and I didn't know what she was going to do.

"Oh, he isn't here T.K, why?" she smiled seductively at me. "Oh, Rei is at your house looking for him? He won't answer his phone? Oh. Well he left here about an hour and a half ago so I don't know. Sorry T.K, okay bye." And she hanged up.

"Thank you baby," I politely thanked, and went to kiss her, but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek. "What is up? You wanted this a minute ago."

"Matt, you have a girlfriend. It shouldn't have happened. I was lost in the moment, I am so so sorry. You should go." She said smiling weakly.

With that I left her house and drove back to mine. I took my phone out of my pocket when I got to my apartment, I moved out of my dad's apartment a couple of months ago I needed my own space something I couldn't get with my own father.

I had 20 missed calls and 5 messages all from Rei. The texts all said the same thing. 'Ring me' I didn't want to ring her, heck I didn't want anything to do with her. I sat on the sofa and started watching a film called Friday the 13th. Yeah it was a scary film but I don't even think I am hardly going to watch it I am thinking about too much. I can still feel Mimi's soft delicate lips against mine.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

I got up and opened the door and the person I didn't expect to see was there.


	3. Chapter 3  What? Are you kidding?

**Chapter Three- What? Are you kidding?**

**Matt's POV.**

It has been a week since that unexpected guest came over to my house, yes it was Sora. Why? You ask, I have no clue, the strangest thing happened though, she lunged at me and kissed me, like what the hell.

_Flashback._

'_Matt!' a red head screamed._

'_uh, hey Sora?' I questioned. I was a bit embarrassed that she was here, at my door. She could see I was bright red, because well I had no shirt on. My body was exposed._

_Without any knowledge of her doing so, she hugged me, looked up at me and kissed me. Things are not going well for me, in these last few weeks._

'_What are you doing Sora?' I asked, pushing her away._

'_Babe, you wanted this remember? You didn't mind the other day, besides you asked me to come over baby.' She said seductively._

'_I have a girlfriend Sora.' I said firm, trying to close the door, but the fiery red head kept pushing it back open, man she is strong… for a girl. _

'_You said you wanted this yesterday? This is about Mimi isn't it?' She yelled outraged, and walked off._

'_Uh, no… yes.' I whispered._

_End of flashback._

**Mimi's POV.**

I haven't been to school in five long weeks; I have kind of gotten over the fact about my mother and father both leaving. They both basically left me everything. Why? I don't know. We still haven't had that meeting, my father promised.

Since last weekend both Sora and Tai have popped over, but no Matt? We need to talk about our kiss, does he regret it? It will be so awkward today, so many questions.

I drove into my parking space I haven't been parked in for over a month. I got out and no one was there, yeah I am late but there are usually people outside the entrance. No one knows I am coming back today, well not even my best friend, Sora.

I got out my car and made my way over to the entrance doors, there was some soccer players staring at my long tanned silky legs. I walked passed them and they was all shouting things out to me like: _'hey hot stuff', 'let's go out on a date' and 'I'm a bad boy, I can show you a good time.'_

I snorted in disgust. "Shut up."

After that I walked into the corridor of Odaiba High School.

As I was walking through the corridors I took out my schedule. Great, English. With Tai, Matt and Sora, I smiled.

I knocked on the door, and walked through, I looked at the class, some was smiling, some had looks of disgust on their faces, but I don't care. Tai had a huge grin on his face; I knew what he was thinking. Sora, she just looked pissed off, I wonder why? And Matt, well he just looks shy, and trying not to make eye contact.

"Sorry I am late Mr. Swan." I apologised.

"It is okay Miss Tachikawa; just don't make a habit of it. Welcome back as well," he said, "Please take a seat next to Kaitlin."

I nodded and proceeded to my seat; I smiled at Kaitlin, and took my text book out of my bag, which I had left in my car for them five weeks. I put the book out like I was actually following what sir was saying, but I weren't I was daydreaming.

Someone nudged me, it was Kaitlin. "Have you decided if you are going to start cheerleading Mimi? You have potential." She whispered.

"Yeah, after winter break." I replied.

"Ah good! I shall let the girls know." She happily smiled.

I just smiled back, and started daydreaming… again.

'_I hate you Mimi, you are so self-centred!' a red headed girl screamed._

'_I'm sorry Sora, I didn't do anything!' a brunette girl cried. _

'_Sorry is too late. And you know what you did. You knew how I felt about him. yet you don't care about anyone but yourself.' And with that the red head was gone._

Someone behind me started poking me on my back; I actually have a bad back, they just made it a whole lot worst, since they was poking me pretty hard.

"Psst. Mimi." Someone whispered behind me.

I turned around, "Here Mimi." And this girl I didn't recognise passed me a note. She is pretty I give her that, but I haven't seen her before. How does she know who I am?

I smiled and took the note. "Thanks." I said quietly.

I went to open the note, when Kaitlin nudged me, again.

"Are you okay Mimi? You have tears rolling down your face." She asked with sympathy.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway Kaitlin." I replied.

I opened the note and it said:

_Glad your back, take it you took my advice sweet? Good. We all missed you. Friday night, we will all be in Kyoto. Cannot wait, getting on the alcohol with me? Knew you would, cheer up, you look like you just saw a ghost. Look forward to the two weeks away M! meet me by the lockers after next lesson._

_Love T. _

Only one person would call me _M_ and that one person would be Tai, he is still with Maylene the slut, as it is posted all over his facebook page. He says he doesn't _love_ her, but I think he does. Yeah I may do have a crush on him, and even Matt for that matter, but they are both out of my league, and they both have girlfriends.

I smiled at the end of the note. _Love T._ He use to always say that to me, before he got with Maylene. I decided to send a note back, seeing as I haven't been brought up to be a rude person.

_Hi there, still with the wicked witch of the west I see, ay T? Yeah took me long enough to come back, I didn't realise I missed it so much. Good to be back. I missed you all. Even if I did see you every day last week, but not for four weeks. –cri, yeah I am looking forward to the two weeks away. snow, open fire, my friends and not to forget my bestest friend the booze. And okay speak soon._

_Love M. x o x,_

_I gave it to that blonde girl, behind me, and motioned for her to give it to Tai._

**Sora's POV.**

Mimi's back, yeah it's great, not. But since my little run in with Matt the other weekend, I tried to act as normal as I can, yeah it won't happen. I haven't spoken to Mimi yet, since she has been in school for abour 3hours. But according to Tai she should be coming to our lockers now, well she should be here. Maybe she thought coming back wasn't a good idea. I hope so. She always gets what she wants, when she wants. Yeah I am looking forward to winter break, but both Tai and Matt will be all over Mimi, even though they both know they have girlfriends, which may I add, they both hate. They have both cheated on the girls, with the one and only, me.

I'm not a jealous bitch, if that is what you are thinking, I love Mimi to bits, but I hate it that she always wins. She always gets what she wants, and I am fed up with it. Her parents both divorced and she gets all the attention, why? Well because she is _amazingly perfect._ In everyone's eyes. Also the teachers arse licks her. I actually don't see what is so special about her. I like Matt a lot, and I don't want to see him get hurt, I think Mimi will break his heart, and well Mimi will break Tai's too. I like Tai as well, but I don't think it is fair to choose between the two. No I am not leading them both on, yes I am having sex with the both of them, but come on, a girl has to live her life? And keep her options open right?

Someone started talking to me, so I lost my train of thought, I shall get Tai back for this.

I groaned, "What Tai?"

"Mimi is coming, look." Tai said casually.

"Oh, yeah I see." I said non-enthusiastically.

"Hey, Sora, Tai." Mimi said greeting us, with a hug.

"Hey M, everything good?" Tai asked.

He worships the ground she walks on why? There is nothing special about her, yeah she is a rich child and all, but no need to worship her, she is the same as everybody else, just with a lot of money for crying out loud. It is the same old routine every day, day in and day out. '_Hey M, everything good?' 'Yeah I am fine now'_ blah blah blah, the world doesn't revolve around you. I would be surprised if she answered differently this time. Why do they call each other _M and T?_ And then Matt calls her _princess._ Hey where is my nickname?

"Yeah, things are alright; heard from my mother last night, not even my father." She said, looking down at her feet.

Different answer, I am shocked.

"And what did she say princess?" a blonde came up behind her, turned her round and greeted her.

"Hey Matt, err, well she is pregnant. She has met a new fella and she said it was love at first sight," Mimi sighed, "Yeah I am happy for her, but that means she can't fly over here for nine months, and I feel for my father now."

"Meems, he cheated on your mother, she deserves to be happy." Tai said comforting her.

Argh, she makes me so angry! No it is not about her, but her stupid family, and Tai and Matt are still comforting her, she craves the attention that is probably why she came back. For the attention. Stupid _princess,_ everyone calls her _princess_, well it is Matt's nickname for her, as Tai's nickname is _M._ Not sure why they both have nicknames for her. They both have crushes on her.

She must have picked up on me ignoring her.

"What is up with you?" she asked casually.

"Nothing much, just listening to you, and how the world revolves around you." I smirked

"Excuse me?" she asked offended.

"You heard," I snorted, "Have fun with Matt, he has a girlfriend, yet his been sleeping with me."

**Matt's POV.**

Uh-oh, absolutely everyone heard that, when Mimi asked what was up with Sora, Sora started shouting, and everyone gathered round. Now it is going to get back to Rei, but first I have to put up with Mimi. Great.

"Matt, what did she mean?" Mimi asked confused.

"Nothing," I replied.

"She better be lying, because your girlfriend must have been told, because look she is coming right over here with a face of thunder." Tai chuckled.

"Argh." I groaned.

"MATT!" Rei screamed.

I really can't be bothered with her today, I have the worst headache, I have band practise in twenty minutes and Sora just told the public about me cheating on Rei, with her. Worst yet Mimi heard. It is defiantly not my day today.

"What is it babe?" I asked confidently.

"Don't babe me! YOU JERK!" she screamed with tears running down her face.

"I didn't do anything, Sora was making up bull, baby you are the one for me," I tried to cover up, but didn't realise Mimi's face. "Don't believe them vicious rumours trying to break us up sweetheart."

Rei smiled as I kissed her on her forehead, she was satisfied, now time to sort things out with Mimi and Sora. I turned around and Mimi was gone. Tai was left alone.

"What is the matter with you man?" Tai asked harshly.

"I didn't do anything?" I said confused.

"Didn't do anything?" he snorted. "So the words_ 'I didn't do anything, Sora was making up bull, baby you are the one for me'_ wasn't doing anything?"

"What else was I meant to do? I didn't want the whole school to know I am a cheater, which will ruin my rep, we are not all like you, you know Tai." I grinned.

"That is not the main problem right now, you just hurt Mimi, and you don't care? You know how much she likes you, in fact I think she is in love with you dude." Tai coldly said.

And with that he walked away after Mimi.

"What have I done…?" I whispered to myself.

**Third person POV.**

Mimi was walking down the hall when she crashed into some one, someone she has never seen before. This boy was gorgeous he had blue eyes, brown hair, about five foot 8inches.

"I'm- so-sorry," Mimi stuttered, "I didn't se-e yo-u th-e-re."

"It is fine, I haven't seen you before, Lucas Watson, but call me Luke. What is your name beautiful?" Luke said casually, lifting her up, on to her feet.

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, the reason you haven't seen me before is because I haven't been in for five weeks…personal matters." Mimi replied smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tachikawa, here is my number," he said taking Mimi's phone. "Give me a call sometime, maybe we could get to know each other?" he said smiling, typing his number into her phone.

"Sure, bye." She said happily.

_Wow he is surely nice… and good looking too._ Mimi thought.

**Author Note: ** Well that is chapter three... yeah i had a writers block, so sorry if its rubbish. Criticisim is okay, it helps a person grow. much love. **aime xxx**


	4. Chapter 4  Has she changed?

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own digimon sorry.

**Author Note:** yeah there is going to be swearing, as I read through this, there was quite a bit, but the story is rated **M.**

**Chapter Four – **Has she changed?

**Matt's POV.**

The last few weeks have been hectic. Mimi's not talking to me, and neither is Sora, Why? And well Tai is being distant… he keeps telling me I have done something wrong? What is it? I don't see how I have, I cheated on my girlfriend sure, but everyone does that? I denied it to Rei, she believed me, Mimi ran off crying and well Sora had the hump over Tai and I giving Mimi more attention, like what the fuck? How is talking to Mimi giving her more attention, I have fucking slept with Sora enough times.

Today is Tuesday the day we all come back from winter break. Let's just say we didn't end up going on vacation, we was all still not talking to each other, and yet we are still not. Of what I know, none of us has spoken to each other, well except for me and Tai that is. I'm looking forward to going back to school as I can see what the others have been up too.

As I drove into the school gates I see Maylene latching onto Tai, Sora's car, but no Sora, and also a brand new car, which is probably Mimi's what her parents bribed her with yet again, lucky girl.

I stepped out of my white range rover and guess who comes running up to me, screaming my name? Go on guess. Oh you can't figure it out? Well it was Rei, my girlfriend, she hadn't left me alone for these whole two weeks, and I need a break. I need to talk to Mimi; I'm going to go round hers tonight.

I groaned really loudly for her to hear. "Hi Rei."

"Hey baby, how was winter break?" she asked grinning, she knew how it was, because I was with her all two weeks, well most of it, I had band practise a lot.

"The usual, with you, and band practise." I said bluntly, then walking over to Tai.

"Alright dude, we need to talk." Tai said quickly.

"Why, what about?" I asked nervously.

"Mimi."

I started to go into panic mode, what has happened to her? Is she fine, uh-oh?

"She is fine, before you start panicking, we will talk in home room, Maylene and Rei is here." Tai whispered to me.

"Alright mate." I said, "Rei, I'm going home room, see you at lunch." And with that I turned around and started waving back at her.

Walking down the front of the school with Tai, all we could hear was first years whispering about us, then others drooling over us, it is quite weird, because well I am the best musician, and well Tai is the best athlete in the school, and according to the girls, we are the most hottest. Thinking about this I laughed to myself.

"Why are you laughing to yourself?" Tai enquired.

"Just thinking about what the girls think of us." I chuckled again, with Tai joining in.

As I was walking down the corridor, to our lockers, I see Mimi and some other dude standing with her, she looks well happy. I wonder who that is.

"Who is that, talking to Mimi?" I asked angrily.

"That is the new kid, his name is Lucas Watson, he is in our homeroom." Tai said, "Although I don't see why you are getting uptight and angry about it, Mimi isn't your property, you have a girlfriend."

Argh, I hate it when Tai is always right.

"Sure," I grinned.

"What are you thinking Ishida?" Tai said with a confused look on his face.

Mimi walked over to us, with this 'Lucas Watson' latching onto her, like a lost puppy dog.

"Tai, Matt." When she said my name she snorted in disgust.

"You alright, Mimi, how is cheerleading coming on?" Tai asked.

"I am great thanks you? And it is coming on brilliant! Come round mine after soccer practise tonight, we can talk!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure." Tai said grinning.

"Oh I want you boys to meet, Lucas, Watson, he is new here." Mimi said smiling at him, she seems she has fallen in love with him.

"You can call me Luke." He said smiling at the two boys.

"I know who you are; you are on the soccer team now, right? And you are in Matts and I's homeroom."

"Sure am, oh! That is why I thought you two was so familiar." Luke said shaking Tai's hand.

"How did you two meet then?" Matt asked eyeing up Luke.

"Well, he accidently bumped in to me, he gave me his number, and well I met up with him a few times, before going New York, and now we are well, taking things steady." Mimi smiled sincerely.

"Mimi, we are dating, so it is not really taking things steady, but I am sure we will be in a relationship sometime soon, we have a connection babe." Luke said kissing Mimi on the lips.

He makes my blood boil. "Right, nice to meet you Luke, I shall be going, got to get a mark in registration then go straight to Music, in there all day, see you at lunch Tai, bye Mimi, Luke."

And with that I left Mimi, Luke and Tai all standing with each other clueless.

**Mimi's POV.**

Oh my god, I cannot believe Luke just did that? In front of Matt too! Poor, poor Matt. Now I have to deal with what Tai is going to say.

"Luke can you go to home room, the bell is about to go, and I need to have a chat with Tai? Thanks."

"Sure," he said grinning widely, and then turned to Tai, "Don't think you can steal my girl away from me pretty boy."

"Yeah whatever." Tai snorted.

Luke walked away and Tai turned around to me, "He is an arrogant dickhead, you can do so much better than him Meems."

"Hmm, I think I am really falling for him though," I looked down at my shoes, "I can't help feel guilty about Matt though. What Luke just done in front of Matt was not right? I need to talk to Matt."

"He wants to talk to you as well, he said he was going to come to your house today after school, but then you invited me round? Maybe you should give him a text and say come round before me?" Tai suggested.

**DING DONG DING.**

The bell went of signalling us to go to homeroom, "Yeah I shall do that, see you later." I said to him hugging him goodbye.

As I got to my home room I saw no other then Sora, and well it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, she smiled at me, so I decided to smile back, the least I could do right? I went and sat down with Kaitlin, and started chatting away. I decided to give Matt a text and ask him to come over straight after school, if he wasn't busy.

'_Hi, I know I'm not someone you don't expect to text you, but… come over to my house later, well after school, and we can have a chat, catch up? I am sorry for what Luke done earlier, it wasn't necessary. I am sorry again, please reply Matt? _

_Princess.'_

I decided to end the text with _'princess'_ as he use to always text me that, a few seconds later my phone vibrated, it was too quick for Matt to text me back, who could it be? Then it vibrated again, oh god, who wants to get hold of me urgently.

"Someone is popular today!" Kaitlin chuckled.

"Yeah, unfortunately" I murmured.

"Cheer up chick, it can't be that bad!" she smiled patting my back.

"I guess so, we need a real girlie weekend." I said grinning.

"Sure do! How about Saturday?" she questioned.

I nodded and turned to my phone, my phone had vibrated for the third time, like to look.

'_Hi, Meems, we need to talk. _

_Sora.'_

I decided to text her back, it was a shocker to see her texting me.

'_Yeah sure, lunch?'_

A few seconds after I sent the text, turned around to face her, she nodded at me, I smiled and she smiled back, I miss my red headed fiery friend, we have been through so much.

The second text, I groaned loudly.

'_Meems don't get any funny ideas with Tai coming over to your house later. I trust you, but not him. _

_Luke Watson.'_

Does he not trust me or something? He is so arrogant! So it is okay for him to parade around girls

all day though, Tai is my friend, one of my close friends for goodness sake! I better not tell him about

Matt coming round after school before though, he might think I am planning a threesome…

I laughed at myself.

"So why are you laughing at yourself? You seem quite like an idiot; by the way we have English first."

Kaitlin pointed out.

"No reason," I smiled. "And thanks for telling me.

I decided not to text Luke back, but I decided to read the final third text.

**DING DONG DING.**

Great timing right! I couldn't read the text as I had to walk to my first lesson of the day, English. Thank god Matt isn't in here today, and he is doing music all day, that means I won't see him, in Business, Maths and English.

As I took my seat in English I took my phone out quickly to text this person back, as well as see who is texting me, everyone was filing into the classroom so it was a good time to do it.

I gasped when I saw who the text was from, Matt. _Oh my god,_ what is he going to say? I went into panic mode; I have to calm down like now.

I decided to read the text before I panicked even more.

'_Hi. Yeah sure.'_

Wow, Matt was so blunt with me, if he wants to be like that, I shall be like it back, so I decided not to text him back, and just leave him hanging, no more nice Mimi.

**Sora's POV.**

Lunch came and it was time to talk to Mimi, this is going to be so hard.

Mimi came up to me, and we sat onto a table, alone. Away from everyone else. We could hear the entire first, second and third years gossiping about us, as me and Sora hasn't been very close in the last few weeks, looks like it has gone round the school… already.

It was Mimi who broke the silence. "What do you want Sora? I have cheerleading practise?"

"I am sorry. Sorry for the way I reacted." I said looking down poking my fork at my salad.

"No big deal." She smiled.

How could Mimi forgive me that easily? Something was up. Something she wasn't telling me, a few weeks ago, she wouldn't be saying an argument is a big deal; she would be making a big fuss, what has happened to Mimi?

"You seem, kind of happy?" I breathed in, and then out again, "You would never say an argument isn't a big deal, you would make a deal out of it, what has happened?"

"I have grown up. That is what it is, now goodbye." Mimi said strictly, stropping off.

Oh my god, this isn't the real Mimi, when did these aliens come and take her away. As I was staring at Mimi walk away, two familiar figures sat down, Matt and Tai.

"Matt I am so sorry!" I said rather quickly.

"Don't worry about it, it is fine," Matt grinned. "Do you think anything is strange going on with Mimi? We saw you just talking to her."

"For a matter of fact, I do. She didn't think our argument was a big deal, when I asked what happened, she said she had grown up." I said.

"Well, Matt and I, both think it is to do with her new boyfriend, Lucas Watson." Tai said joining in.

Who is he? Is he new? I need to dig some dirt up on him.

"Who is he?" I asked gobsmacked.

"We don't know. We was going to ask you, if you could help us out…" Matt drifted off.

"With?" I asked confused.

"Finding some stuff out about him, it would be less obvious if you did it, as if we did it, it would make us obvious, and jealous. Flirt with him, ask him stuff, look that's him over there." Tai said, pointing over to where Mimi was standing, with this _Lucas Watson_ and a group of soccer players.

"You got it." I grinned.

**Author note: **That is it! I struggled a lot writing this, I actually didn't know what to write… writers block I guess. **Review xox.**


	5. Chapter 5 What have I done?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon.

**Author note: I am so sorry about the long wait! I have had writers block with all three of my stories this chapter is a bit on the sexually side, and so if you haven't had that chat with your parents don't read. No flames. Read and review. THIS STORY IS RATED M.**

Chapter Five- What have I done?

**Mimi's POV.**

I kind of sorted things out with Sora, well she thinks we have. She was never really good at reading me, unlike Tai and also Matt. To be honest, I have no intentions of becoming friendly with that scum. Not again, not now, not ever. All of you may be thinking I don't have it in me but trust me I do; I have just never had to show that side of me. Not even Tai has seen that side, only one person ever has; my old best friend; Maylene.

Yeah a shocker right, Maylene out of all people, you wouldn't have thought it. The wicked witch of the west and I has known each other since we was just toddlers. Many years, it was the last day of summer break; the day before freshmen year. Maylene had ditched me for her 'boyfriend' but she said she had to run errands for her mum, fat liar eh? How I caught her out?

**Flashback**

_Walking towards the park I was in deep thought, I just had to get out of the house, and think, think about everything. I was going to be a freshman in less than 24 hours; in my eyes it was scary. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice…_

"_Oh my god, let go of me peter!" Maylene had screamed, rolling round in the grass, with her boyfriend Peter latched onto her._

_I snorted in disgust, how could she lie to me? She was meant to be my best friend. Well that is all out of the window, how could she do that to me? She lied. She brought her own mother into her scheming little plans as well, why didn't she just tell me?_

_Maylene gasped, "Mimi!"_

_I was on the verge of crying, I wouldn't cry, I would not let her see me cry. I have never really shown my emotions to anybody, and I am not going to start now, it really kicked into me, my best friend is a liar._

"_Running errands for your mum, now are we?" I let out a small laugh, "Don't kid me, Maylene, why lie? This is the day we become best friends twelve years ago. I can never forgive you." _

_Maylene gasped again._

"_Maylene, baby you don't need her." Peter grinned._

"_No Peter, you are wrong, I don't need her." I grinned," Goodbye Maylene."_

"_Mimi…" she let out a soft cry, "Please…"_

_I didn't turn back, I didn't listen to her cries, it was her fault, and she ruined this friendship. _

_Later that day I made a promise to myself. Never let anyone walk all over me… again._

**End of Flashback.**

Freshmen year went by, that year I met Sora with her auburn coloured eyes, her red hair, she was and still is in my home room. I also had met Tai and Matt, throughout that year. Even at that age the boys had girls running after them. Those three people have been there for me through everything, especially Tai. But Tai, Matt and Sora, never knew, and still doesn't know to this day, that me and Maylene was ever best friends.

Sophomore was nothing. I didn't meet anyone new. Maylene just kept trying to cause problems between me and Tai, because she had a crush on him, like mostly every other girl.

By junior year, Maylene had changed, not by just her personality or anything, she had changed physically, she had a makeover, and she was then labelled the '_hottest girl' _in Odiaba High School. Since the beginning of that year she has been dating Tai. He says she does his head in, but he loves her, they are so perfect for each other, they argue, cheat, make up. Same thing all the time, they are indeed the hottest couple in school, also Matt and Rei.

Ever since the massive argument with Maylene the day before freshmen year, Maylene has been my enemy, ever since, she tries to be better at me then everything, sometimes she is, but sometimes she isn't, she absolutely hates me being close with Tai, hence why she wouldn't let Tai come to my villa.

Senior year so far? Well it has been absolute shit. My mother and father have divorced, well are on the way of divorcing, I haven't seen my father in nearly over two months. I have had an argument with Sora, and also Matt. The only person I have is well probably Kaitlin. Kaitlin, has been ever so nice to me recently, she offered me a place on the cheerleading squad, as much as to Maylene's dismay.

Ever since freshmen year, and being very close to Tai and also Matt, most girls have despised me, what for? Heck I don't even know. But they don't despise Sora, why? I don't even know. I don't even know why Sora has gotten into a hissy fit, over the boys paying me more attention? No they do not. If anything Sora gets more attention as she openly admitted that she has been sleeping with Matt, and also probably Tai, even when they both have girlfriends! So it shows you that she is defiantly a slut, and gets more attention, maybe she is even more than a slut then Maylene. No wait; no one can be more of a slut then her.

Recently I have met someone, he is ever so nice, Lucas Watson, well Luke for short, he is dreamy, ever so nice. I think I have fallen in love with him already, I don't even know how, he treats me like a princess. I don't think, I know I am in love with him.

Yet again, all girls give me glares, as he is hot, and I am dating him, yes it is official now, and absolutely the whole school knows, even the teachers.

I have been sitting at home for almost two hours since school finished for the day. Matt is meant to be coming round mine tonight, so we can talk everything through, be friends each other again, sure I admit, I miss him. I'm not sure if I should open up to him about everything... Maybe I will.

As I was finishing cooking my famous Spaghetti Bolognese, many people have told me it is the best meal they have ever tasted. Let's hope Matt likes it. The door bell rung, I started going into panic mode as I knew it was Matt.

I opened the door, and breathed in and out calmly.

"Matt, come in." I gestured for him to come in.

"Wow, something smells nice, you didn't have to go through all that trouble, Meems." Matt grinned.

Oh I missed his smile, and his piercing blue eyes. I was captured by him; all I could think about was him. The smell of lingering aftershave got caught up my nose, wow he smelled nice.

"It was no problem Matt," I smiled genuinely. As I dished up our food, and put it on the table we started into small chat, about anything and everything. "So, how have you been?"

He coughed, "Mimi, we both know why I am here."

I sighed; I knew why he was here, to sort things out. I don't know if I can go through with it.

"I'll start. Mimi, to be honest, I love you."

I gasped at what Matt had just said; he said the three words… the three big words. Oh my god. But he is going out with Rei, I didn't say anything throughout the rest of dinner, I just sat there in silence, and so did he, he could tell I was shocked, with what he just announced.

After I washed the pots and plates up, we sat in the living room, it was awkward, but I had to get out of the silence, it was doing my head in.

"Matt, I have very strong feelings for you, sure I do," I paused for a minute, "I know I am with Luke, but you made me jealous with Rei and well Luke made me feel loved, something no one has done in a while."

He looked at me with sad eyes, I didn't know what he was going to say, I just breathed calmly.

"Mimi…" he came closer to me, and our lips touched, gently. But as the time went on, without breaking the kiss, it got steamier; we teenagers wanted each other in every way possible.

"We shouldn't do this Matt…" I said breathing heavily, with her lips barely touching.

Instead of replying to me, his lips touched my soft moist ones.

I had begun to move my hands around his body, I didn't know he was this defined, and manly. He looked so sexy. As my hands were moving around his body I kept eye contact. I whispered seductively into his ears "Take me to the bedroom."

He scooped me up off of the sofa, bridal style and carried me to the bedroom he carried me as if I didn't weigh anything. He put me down onto the bed and I sat there and froze for a second when I could feel Matt's hands stroke the sides of my arms, I was feeling his chest, and he was practically guiding my arms with his own.

"What are you doing Matt?" I said quietly.

"Shh." He grinned.

He leaned into me, before I could say another word; I knew his lips were pressed against mine. He kissed me slowly, while wrapping me into a tight embrace with his muscular arms. There were many thoughts flooding into and out of my mind. He pushed me back onto my bed, his body crushing mine, I knew what was about to come, I wanted it. I wanted it to happen. Matt's hands caressed up and down my entire body, I couldn't think straight there was a new and intriguing sensation going through my body. As I was only in a pair of short shorts and a vest top it would be easy for him to take them off… uh oh.

It wasn't long until I pulled Matt's shirt nearly round his neck, Matt's strong hands grasping my hips. Matt barely noticed how hard he was, but Mimi sure did, our hips grinded into each other, neither of us wanting this to end, my lips started to explore Matt's bare chest, this caused him to slip his hands under my top, and push it over my head, his hands accidently caught my bra, and took it off with my shirt.

I gasped realizing I was exposed, I jerked up in excitement, and this made it more convenient for Matt because he had two breasts on full display. Matt had acted on instinct, at this point so was I, he gently captured an already hard nipple into his hand, he started caressing them and teased my nipples, he gently bit my right nipple and started licking it, I let out a loud moan of pleasure it escaped from my mouth. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair, as his mouth trailed kisses lower and lower.

_Enough of this playing around_, Matt thought, and with that he kneels before me, and pulls off my shorts and underwear in one tug. "Spread your legs baby." He whispered his hot breath against my thigh.

I done what he asked me, and as the second his mouth makes contact with my skin, it's as if the world exploded inside me, I could feel his tongue against me, inside of me, I couldn't stop my fingers from tangling themselves into his hair. "So much for not wanting me." He grinned from between my legs.

"Shut up." I breathed out as his mouth went back to the place where I liked it.

"Oh, god, yeah right, right there." I moaned, bucking my hips against his lips, "Oh Matt." His named tumbled off my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh my god, Matt." I said clutching my sheets so hard that my knuckles started turning white.

I started to scream his name over and over again as an orgasm hit me, it washed over every inch of my body like a tidal wave, bringing me in and swallowing me whole.

I pulled his shirt over his neck, and threw it off the bed, I left soft butterfly kisses over his chest, and down to his abdomen, getting lower and lower until, I reached the waist band of his jeans. I unbuckled his jeans, and threw them onto the floor. I saw his package, it was huge. I started to rub him gently, getting harder and harder.

"Mimi, please…" Matt groaned.

I pulled his pants down to the floor, and saw his erected penis, I started to lick the tip, Matt had groaned from the contact, and from there I took the head of the shaft and stuck it into my mouth, while I stroked the rest of his length, he started to groan even louder, and he grabbed my head. I tried to put more of him, inside of my mouth, and started to moan along with him, so my throat would vibrate to give him more pleasure.

"What the fuck, Mimi? Ughh," Matt couldn't hold back the vulgar words any longer.

I started to suck harder, bobbing my head up and down, eventually Matt let himself release into my waiting mouth, and I sucked all the liquid like an ice lolly.

"I cannot believe we just done that…" I said slowly, lifting my head up.

"Don't tell me you didn't want that." Matt grinned.

"Fuck you." It came out ever so soft and playful.

Matt laughed to himself. "No, actually I am about to fuck you." And he knows it is true, because he can't help it.

"So do it already," I said practically begging. "I want to feel you inside of me so bad, Matt."

I wrapped my legs around him, arching her back up towards him; I took his hand and brung it towards me to touch me. "Feel that?" I asked softly, my voice heavily laden with desire.

Matt nodded.

"And that is how wet I am for you."

With one steady push, Matt entered me. I squeezed my legs around him, "Again." I said. When he doesn't come back to me, I rasped. "Harder."

Matt listened to me this time, his fingers digging into my hips as I met him, thrust for thrust, like I'm made for him. My fingernails rake up and down his back, as his lips came crashing down to mine. His tongue is hot and rough against my moans into his mouth. "Matt, oh god, Matt…" he felt my walls tighten around him, and he knew it wouldn't be long before my next orgasm hits. My mouth found its way to his shoulder, my teeth bit down as I let down my final scream. "Matt…" I said his name over and over as my entire muscles began to spasm.

With one last thrust, no two, and on the third, he couldn't even hold himself up anymore, his arms started to shake, a little too hard. "Mimi… oh Mimi, please." Matt panted as he fell into the crook of my neck, breathing hard and fast.

He laid beside me, listening to my steady breathing, with my heart beating, all signs reminded him, that I was real, not a figment of his imagination, not a hallucination from his fantasies. He had waited forever, for this to happen, and it finally did.

"What did I just do?" I cried.

**Author note: what do you think? Review. **


	6. Chapter 6 The day after

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own digimon.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for lack of update. **Read **and **Review.**

**Chapter Six-** The day after.

**Tai's POV.**

Mimi isn't in school today, not sure why, Matt never told me what happened round hers last night, it couldn't of been that bad, could it? I'm planning to go see her today after school as it goes, but Maylene just won't let me, as this is the only day coach can't help me after school, and also after soccer practise. Soccer practise was cancelled, as coach has an important meeting, not sure what about.

"Hey arsehole." I heard from a faint voice, is this idiot talking to me?

I turned around, guess who it was. Lucas Watson. "What do you want?"

"You were round Mimi's last night wasn't you? Where is she?" Lucas demanded.

I figured that Mimi hadn't told her new boyfriend that Matt was at hers last night, so I didn't want to drop her or Matt in it. Just by luck Matt came up behind me.

"I popped in to see her this morning, she isn't feeling too well." Matt said.

"Why are you popping into see her? Punk." Lucas grabbed Matt up by the collar, and pushed him against a locker, "Stay away from Mimi, and you Kamiya." Lucas said outraged, and walked off.

"What has got his knickers in a twist? Mimi doesn't know what she is getting herself into." Matt grumbled.

"Matt what happened last night? You wouldn't normally help Mimi out." I said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned.

"I think an idiot would have figured out that Mimi didn't tell Lucas about you going round there last night, what happened."

"Err, well…" Matt started, "I slept with her."

"YOU WHAT?" I bellowed.

"Shh, keep it down! Don't tell anyone." Matt tried to hush me up.

"No, you slept with her Matt? You took her innocence away from her! She hasn't slept with anybody… before, what did she say? Did you force her?" I demanded an answer.

"I didn't force her calm down."

"Did you actually pop round and see her this morning?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because after we slept with each other, we were cosy in her bed, and she just flipped. She doesn't ever want to see me again." Matt whispered.

"Aw, man. It must be hard for you, you need to tell Rei." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Maybe you are right, I can't keep hurting Rei." Matt groaned.

I walked off to the locker room; I had to change to get ready for soccer, but I have more things on my mind, even if soccer is my favourite thing. I need to keep my mind focused if I want this scholarship, coach said I will definitely get this scholarship; I just need to keep up everything.

Matt slept with Mimi. Mimi lost her virginity to my best friend. It doesn't bother me that she lost her virginity to him, it bothers me that she has lost her innocence, one thing she will never get back. I definitely have to see her tonight, so I decided to text Maylene.

'_Can't see you after school, me and Matt are going round Mimi's she's feeling sick, sorry babe, I'll see you soon. Tai x. '_

After I got changed for soccer, I left the locker room and went and played a bit of soccer.

**Sora's POV.**

I still haven't had my little confrontation with this new boy, Lucas Watson, yeah he is kind of cute, but he is dating Mimi, it has been made official. I don't know whether I can do it to Mimi, but what I have found out is true, Mimi is in deep trouble.

I found out that this, Lucas Watson isn't who he says he is, I found out from my mate in Shibuya High School, where Lucas previously went to, and he got kicked out of there for assaulting his ex-girlfriend in school hours, and he was also charged with it. He then got moved here, and he has Mimi as his next target. Nikki, who is my friend, said that he is also a player, will cheat on his girlfriends, but always seems to make the girl the bad person. He gets what he wants, when he wants. Sounds like someone else I know.

I was in mid thought, when I bumped into someone, I dropped my books everywhere, and I looked up to see who it was, guess who. Lucas Watson, what good timing.

"I'm so sorry." I said with a shy smile.

"No problem, pretty lady. Name is Lucas Watson. Yours?" Lucas asked.

"Sora, Takenouchi." I smiled. I was only putting on this act, to see the real him; I am going to show Mimi that this boy isn't who she thinks she is.

"Nice name, could I take you out somewhere after school? To make up for walking into you?" he asked.

"Urm, sure." I grinned.

"Well I have soccer now, till about 3. So three hours' time, what do you have last?"

"Art and design."

"Alright Takenouchi, I shall meet you outside on the first bench. Remember I am paying for this meal." He winked at me and walked off.

Plan one completed. Plan two into action. This is easier than I thought. I grinned to myself.

**Matt's POV.**

Today has been a living hell. Mimi isn't in school today, which makes things even worse, as Tai told me to go round there last night, and he started asking all sorts of questions so I had to tell him, what really happened. Lucas Watson nearly strangled me to death, what else could go wrong?

I really am worried about Mimi, as she hasn't been the same ever since her parents split up, it isn't a nice feeling, I know how she is feeling, apart from her parents moving away, that's just what makes matters worst.

I don't regret sleeping with Mimi, but I regret doing it, while I still am in a relationship, this is going to hurt Rei when she finds out. And I know for sure, she is going to tell Maylene, and Maylene is going to make Tai stop seeing her, and everything else that witch does. I don't see Rei's and Maylene's problem with Mimi. Mimi never told us anything about her childhood friends before freshman year, I wonder why.

I left school early. I was only in school for an hour, one lesson; I had to practise for this gig in two weeks. But I guess we need to practise as much as we can, as we have an upcoming gig, and also we'll be recording our album, and also we have a tour next year. We Teenage Wolves will make it big, I am telling you.

I got to Sato's basement, and I could hear the boys laughing, and a girl's voice. I know that voice. I opened the door and saw a particular girl, Mimi.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"We need to talk Matt please?" she asked sincerely.

Who could say no to her? Definitely not me. "Sure come outside." I gestured for her to come with me.

"What is up? You told me to leave you alone remember?"

"I know, and I am sorry for that, it wasn't needed. I guess I was in shock about what happened, you know as well as I do, we are both in relationships." Mimi said sadly.

"I know… and what are we going to do about it?"

"Don't tell anyone, pretend it never happened?" She said smiling, as if it never happened, and we were talking about something completely different.

"Sure, but Tai knows. I had to tell him." I warned.

"WHAT WHY?" she screamed.

"Because your psychotic boyfriend went up to Tai, and started shouting at Tai, and your lovely boyfriend had me up against a few lockers, Tai asked me what happened so I told him." I paused for a minute, looking at her face expressions, "I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah whatever, Bye." She said walking away. Man she has a nice arse.

"Man, she has a nice arse." Sato said from behind.

"Shut it you." I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on we need to practise." Akira said.

We went back into the basement, and started practising for our gig in two weeks.

**Tai's POV.**

I drove up to Mimi's house, there was a car in her drive, heck I don't even think I have ever seen the car before. As I was about to get out the car I got a text, and I had a text before, but I just didn't answer it as I was driving.

The first one read, _'Plan one completed. Plan two, in action. Sora.' _

I knew exactly what Sora meant. She had met Lucas, and they got talking. And now they are going out for a meal. Good old Sora.

The second text said; _'I cannot believe you! Come to mine once you have seen that skank. Maylene, x P.S no one is in ;)' _

So, Maylene is planning to seduce me, definitely not happening. I cannot be bothered with her. I just need to find out what is up with Mimi, and what happened last night with her and Matt, I know she slept with him, but I am not sure whether Mimi wanted it, or he forced her, time will tell I guess.

I got out of my car and made it up her drive, I went to knock at the door, but before I could knock on it, the door came flying open, it was her dad.

"Hello Mr. Tachikawa." I greeted, shaking his hand.

"Kamiya, you better be looking after my daughter." Mr. Tachikawa replied.

"Yes daddy he is." Mimi responded, before I could talk.

She walked into the front porch, she looked beautiful, she looked as if she had just came back from a dinner arrangement with a lot of important people.

"Right, Okay pumpkin, I shall see you in two weeks." Mr. Tachikawa kissed his daughter goodbye, "Goodbye, Thank you for looking after my daughter," he paused, "Tai."

I was in shock, Mr Tachikawa, talking to someone by their first name. Never in my life would I think I'd hear him address me as Tai.

"Yes, Goodbye Mr. Tachikawa."

"Call me, Richard." Mr. Tachikawa said, grinning and shaking my hand.

And with that Mr. Tachikawa was gone. "Come in Tai, it looks like a storm is about to begin." Mimi motioned for me to come in.

I sat down on the sofa, as Mimi went to the kitchen to put on the kettle, as she came in she spoke in a soft voice. "What brings you here, Tai?"

"This and that you know." I answered.

"Meaning?" she asked confused.

"I have some questions, if you don't mind?" I asked smiling.

"Sure, go ahead." She said grinning, and taking a seat opposite me.

"Right, what happened between you and Matt?" I questioned.

"I am sure you know Tai, I know Matt told you, and only you."

"You are not bothered?" I asked shocked.

"Of course not, you are his best friend after all, and my dad seems to trust you, so I trust you." Mimi said ever so sincerely.

"I guess, did he force you?"

"WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!" she screamed, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, he took your virginity Mimi? He took your innocence. I'm just worried." I said sadly, looking down at the floor.

She left the room, and went to make me a coffee, and whatever she wanted, this is going to be a long old night. I looked out of the window, and the wind was blowing harshly, there was lightening, hitting a few trees, thunder crashing, and rain pouring. Great a storm, I can't drive in this.

"You know, you will have to stay till the storm closes in." I heard Mimi's voice, faintly.

I got up, and made my way to the kitchen. "I kind of can see that." I laughed.

"Sure you can, you are stupid, I am surprised you can think with all that hair on top of your head." She teased.

"HEY! My hair is perfectly fine!" I moaned, I went up to her and hugged her, her head fitting perfectly, in the crook of my neck.

Mimi's beautiful cinnamon eyes looked up at me. "You know, Tai. Whenever I am with you, I don't think of nothing else. You cheer me up, wipe away all my worries." She grinned.

"Mimi, you are cute. We are both in relationships; you slept with my best mate. And well I don't want to get beaten up." I stopped for a second, her smile broke away. "Mimi, you are a beautiful girl, and deserve so much happiness." I gave her a soft kiss on her lips, her lips tasted of strawberries.

When I pulled away, she had a massive smile on her face. I actually regret telling Sora, to try and seduce Lucas, she seems really happy with him, but if what Sora told me is true, Mimi will get hurt. Not just her heart broken, but physically. And I cannot let that happen. Her dad trusts me to look after her.

"Tai, why did you do that?" she asked still smiling.

"We are close friends, I think of you as a little sister." I smiled.

**Mimi's POV.**

Tai, just told me, he only thinks of me as a little sister, wow that hurt. When he said those twelve words _'We are close friends, I think of you as a little sister.'_ Those words heart like a bitch. Do I have feelings for Tai? No! Of course not, I have a boyfriend. But shit what am I going to do about Matt? I told him to forget it ever happened, but myself I can't. I need to talk to Lucas, and tell him, the truth.

"What's up Mimi?" Tai asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, thinking about whether to tell Lucas about me and Matt."

"Don't, wrong move to make." Tai said harshly.

"What? Why?" I asked quickly.

"Because, he will kill Matt, if he finds out," I spoke loudly, and then I said in a murmur, under my breath, so she couldn't hear me, "He will hurt you."

"You are exaggerating! He won't hurt Matt!" I yelled.

"We'll see. The storm has stopped. I'm leaving. I only came over to see how you are, too see if you need any company, but you don't. Good bye Mimi."

And with that Tai left. I ran to my bedroom, and laid on my bed, crying. I cried for the next hour and a half, then falling into a soft sleep.

'_Hi, I'm Maylene! Welcome to sunflower elementary!" a small little chubby girl with dark brown pigtails with bright pink scrunches' said, she also had a light shade of blue eyes. _

'_Wow, thank you. I am Mimi, nice to meet you." A small skinny girl with cinnamon colour hair, and dark brown eyes thanked._

'_No problem, do you want to come and play with the building blocks?' the girl named Maylene said, taking the girl Mimi's hand and taking her over to the building blocks._

'_Wow, you are ever so nice, all the other kids are so mean to me.' Mimi said sadly, looking at the ground._

'_Don't you worry Mimi! They are only jealous. I'll be your friend!' Maylene screeched._

_The two girls played together every day, little kids trying to ruin what they had, but no one ever could. Maylene was the clouds, and Mimi was the sun. Everyone wanted a friendship like these two had. They were inseparable. _

I woke up. The time was half six, why did I have that dream? That was when Maylene and I was little, "What does this dream mean?" I moaned to no one in particular.

**Sora's POV.**

Me and Lucas was sitting at the new restaurant what has opened up down the road from our school, it was called The Chimneys, what a name, but I guess it fits as there is a lot of chimneys in this restaurant.

"So, I have never seen you before." Lucas said.

"I've been places, here and there. I have never seen you before, are you new?" I asked.

"I've been here for about six weeks now, I know a few people maybe you know them?" Lucas said.

"Tell me who you know then?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Well, Tai Kamiya? The captain of the soccer team." He started.

"Oh, Tai, yeah he is lovely." I nodded.

"Matt Ishida, he has a band? Thinks he will become big. No, his band won't."

"Matt, is lovely once you get to know him."

"Mimi, Tachikawa." Lucas grinned at this name.

"How do you know her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I crashed into her, exactly how I did with you, took her out and we got talking. She is a close friend. But you seem more interesting than her. She is just dull and boring." He smiled.

What a jerk. "So do you know Mimi? You two don't seem the type to be friends." I heard him say, he had an evil looking smile on his face.

As we was eating our food, I told him, that I did know her, and we use to be close friends, but not no more. Lucas was actually flirting with me, time to take plan three into action.

"So, Lucas, want to come over mine? I have a free house, and I get lonely." I said slowly.

He obviously jumped at the chance, yeah proves his a player. "Sure, are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Sure." I winked at him; he had a huge smile at him, looks like I am going to have to seduce him.

**Authors Note:** hope you liked the chapter, I didn't really like it personally, review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Slowly Losing them

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon.

**Author Note:** eh, I know short chapter, but it does the trick, I might upload another chapter this week, depends if I finish it.

**Chapter Seven-** Slowly losing them.

**Mimi's POV.**

I'm slowly losing him, I can't lose him, not when he has been there for me through a lot, heck it seems I am losing everyone, I haven't spoken to Lucas all day, where the fuck is he? He hasn't bothered to call me.

In the last few days things have been hectic, I've lost Sora, and well to be honest she has been a total bitch so she deserves it, but then again she slept with Matt and I done the same, I am no better than her. Matt…

Matt well I know for a fact that he likes Sora, maybe more than like, love. Yes that is what it is. Matt doesn't love Rei, Rei is just something he can get sex out of. Heck he could get it out of anyway, exactly the same thing with Tai. Tai…

Tai I miss him, he has only left me like a few hours ago! I know for a fact I am slowly losing him, he knows about me and Matt, I didn't want him to find out about us. I need to talk to someone, someone I can trust. Kaitlin!

I decided to text Kaitlin, but wait could I trust her? Sure I can.

In a couple of months I might not even see any of my friends, the friends who have been there for me all throughout High School. Let's see.. . Everyone has a career they want to pursue. Matt he has his band, he is becoming famous at the minute. Tai he wants to be a professional football player which will indeed happen, Sora well she is going to be a fashion designer she is really good at designing. Izzy well he is going to do something to do with computers, I wasn't really listening when he told me. And Joe well he is becoming a doctor.

It seems as if I am the only without a career choice I have no clue what I want to be. What my dad was telling me earlier hmm….

**Flashback.**

_There was a knock at the door and I decided to go have a look in the window it could be anyone… I was in for a shock as it was my dad._

_MY DAD?_

_Oh my god, it cannot be. My dad is here in Odiaba isn't he supposed to be Italy or something? With his new wife to be._

_I decided to go and open the door. "Hello father." I said coldly._

"_Mimi darling, how are you?" my father questioned giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek._

_I motioned for him to come inside, "Coffee or a cup of tea?" I asked ignoring his question._

"_None, thank you very much, listen sweetie we need to talk." Mr. Tachikawa said getting right down to business._

"_About what? You didn't bother to call me about that meeting with mother, yet you come to me out of the blue! Yet how did you know I wasn't at school?" I asked confused._

"_Your mother and I are not on speaking terms at the moment." My father said quickly, I snorted, "But Mimi honey we actually need to talk, and because I rung your school." _

_I nodded my head, before I replied he added, "I know I won't get your forgiveness but we need to talk about the family business and the house, and it looks as if you kept this house in good condition I am proud of you Mimi."_

"_Father it has been eight weeks, which is two months and you come to me now for a discussion? What is this!" I yelled out him outraged._

"_Mimi, your school told me you have rarely been in to school why is this?" he asked disappointedly._

"_Why do you think?" I spat._

"_Mimi, calm down, let's talk!" my father tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't budge, "Come we are going out we are going for dinner, there will be some very important people there so dress nicely."_

_I didn't refuse I just went to my room and put a long white classy dress on. I knew this meal would be about the business and everything else my parents have left me, and when I will get it all, and blah blah blah._

_I walked down the stairs, and my father was there gawking at me._

"_Look my daughter all grown up, you look beautiful." _

_As I ignored his comment, I walked to his car, as he was driving I put the music full blast, my father just looked at me, disturbed. He can live with it. I chuckled to myself._

_As we pulled up to the chimneys, I sorted my hair and dress out, the chimneys was a very expensive restaurant where rich people went, a place I went to when my parents was still together._

_We walked into the classy restaurant, it was massive you could tell, all important people will be dining in here. We saw some men over at a table who gestured for me and my father to go over to them, it is going to look bad on their behalf with a woman/girl on their table and there is around 6 men. Oh this will be fun._

_As we seated, I got to know this people, as a lawyer, two people working for my father, someone who is running the business as I cannot look after it till I am twenty five, my father and my grandfather._

"_Hello there Miss Tachikawa." One of the men said,_

"_Please call me Mimi." I smiled genuinely, might as well be nice, most of these men are getting me a lot of money._

"_So, Miss Tach- I mean Mimi, what do you want to do with the business?" the lawyer man asked._

"_I want to keep the business, and run it when I turn twenty five. But till then I want you..." I pointed at the man who is supposing running the business as my father is in Italy, "to run the business." I smiled._

"_Are you sure Miss Tachikawa?" he asked._

"_Yes I am, I am nearly eighteen so therefore I can make my decisions, heck it is only for what a few years, them years will roll around, and Peter is it? When I become in charge of Tachikawa Corp. you will definitely be working for me." I grinned, my grin getting wider._

"_You, my lawyer, you are needed for personal matters, to help sort out my family, at the moment I don't need you to get me out of anything." _

"_Yes, Miss Tachikawa."_

"_Mimi, are you sure about all this? You are making deep decisions, ever so quickly?" my father asked quickly._

"_Father this is my decision, remember?"_

_As we ate our food, we talked about the business of Tachikawa Corp. it was a world-wide known business company. Everyone heard of it, everyone knew of it. It was worth billions._

"_So if this ends our meeting? I shall take your numbers, and we shall talk again soon," I put the numbers into my phone, "Now goodbye." I smiled at the 5 men just sitting at the table._

_We got home, me and my father talked, we got on well in fact, it is like that my father changed in these two months, he has become a better person, I'm glad._

_My father was about to leave, and Tai was at the door._

**End of Flashback.**

My life has seriously gone downhill completely. I decided not to text Kaitlin I just needed to rest, I decided to text Lucas, after all he is my boyfriend.

'_Well I have so very good news! Come over Mimi X'_

I sent the text, and straight away I got a text, it read:

'_Sorry babe I can't, got private football sessions got to get better than Tai eh? Lucas X'_

I cannot believe my very own boyfriend ditched me, it is all too much, I decided to text Sora, me and her need to talk, to get everything out into the open.

'_Hey Sor, we need to talk. Come over. Mimi _Xx.'

I didn't get a text, nor a call, so I knew she wouldn't come over, I sat down on the settee and started watching a film,_ the notebook._ Yes it was depressing but I am in a depressive mood. The doorbell went and I went over to the door, it is probably Lucas.

I opened the door, and it was Sora, crying. Oh my god.

"Sora, come in, what is wrong?" I asked sincerely, I actually am worried about Sora, even though we had an argument, I will always care about her, and she is like a sister to me. I know I said I won't forgive her, but I feel so lost without my girl.

"I-I, Mimi." She broke down even more.

"Come on, tell me." I tried to force her.

"Y-ou're g-oing to ha-te me." She got out, in between sobs.

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad." I laughed.

"I slept with Lucas." She blurted out.

Did I just hear right? Sora slept with my boyfriend, but then again I cheated on him.

"He cheated on me?" I gasped.

She just nodded slowly.

"Well we shall play with him." I smirked.

"Aren't you mad Meems?" she asked confused.

"Course not, truth is, I cheated on Lucas as well."

"WHEN? WITH WHO?" Sora shouted.

"Yesterday… with… well Sora don't be mad…" I said slowly.

"Of course I won't be, just tell me girl!"

"Well, Matt." I whispered.

"Who? I didn't hear you," Sora giggled.

"Matt," I whispered again.

"Who?" Sora demanded getting annoyed.

"Matt for fuck sake!" I said loudly, as I said this she had a look of horror on her face.

"Sora…" I said touching her shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me… how could you do that to me?" she sobbed.

"How could you do what you done to me? You fucking slept with Lucas! My boyfriend!" I yelled,

"I didn't mean too Mimi! You done it on purpose!" Sora cried.

"No, I didn't Sora, it meant nothing! You know how much I lik-" I stopped myself at saying the name.

"Like who Mimi? Don't tell me you love Lucas because you don't! You cheated on him, with the boy I am in love with! How could you? You are meant to be my best friend Mimi!"

"Sora, please just listen." I pleaded.

"No, you listen. Lucas isn't who you think he is," Sora stopped, "You know what, I don't even care you can find out for yourself, you filthy slut."

And with that my fiery red headed ex-best friend was gone. Gone from my house, once again I was left on my own.

The end of the week soon went by, and so did the weekend, it was a Sunday night, and I knew I needed to go to school tomorrow, if I wanted to get into college to study business and law, who knew that sometime someday in eight years' time I will own the worldwide famous Tachikawa Corp. business. Not me.

**Author Note:** Right, I might upload another chapter this week, I have ideas flooding through my brain in this story! I have actually decided to make a sequel? Who thinks I should? **Read **and **Review.**


	8. Chapter 8 What Is Going To Happen Next?

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

**Chapter Eight-** What is going to happen next?

So I find out Sora slept with my boyfriend, my boyfriend for goodness sake? And she gets the arse with me sleeping with Matt… weird. According to Sora there is something I don't know about Lucas, I wonder what it is, sure he seems that he has something to hide but what is it? Maybe he isn't hiding anything? No. Wait he is hiding something he slept with Sora, my best friend.

After school today I have decided that I am going to go to Shibuya High School and dig up some dirt, I just need to. I need to know the truth. I know a few people at Shibuya, not many. So let's hope they can give me some information.

I wonder how Sora is doing and Matt… And Tai, Tai means so much to me, also he is the only person my father actually trusts to look after me; I am surprised my father hasn't told him to move in. Matt, well he means a lot to me too, but he treats people like shit, especially me. And then there is Sora, she is/was my best friend but she treats people and I like shit too… great couple eh?

Today I decided to come back to school… again. It seems I just run away from my problems, but I can't now, not when graduation is only a few months away.

I walked to the principal's office, and walked in.

"Hello, Miss. Tachikawa how I can help you on this lovely morning?" he asked smiling.

"Well, could I please sit in a room, without anyone please?" I said fluttering my eyelashes, and standing up, so I am sitting on the edge of his table, with my skirt risen up a little bit, with a bit more cleavage then I should have had on show. "Need I remind you that my father puts funds into this school?"

The principal coughed, "Sure Miss. Tachikawa anything."

"Thanks, Sir." I winked at him and walked over to the receptionist.

"Please could you get work from my lessons today and send them down to Music Room W1 please?" I asked politely.

"Of course I can Miss. Tachikawa." The receptionist said, starting to email my teachers.

I smiled at her politely, and made my way to Music Room W1. I'm not sure why I chose the music room; I just did because I know that no one will be down there, only Matt when he has music. _Shit._ I forgot about him. I can't change rooms now.

As I sat in this room, all by myself doing design work, the door flung open, looked as if someone was in a bad mood. I peered round to see who it is, and it was no other then one of the boys I was avoiding. _Matt Ishida._

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Matt grumbled.

"Doing my work down here you know," I said not making eye contact.

"Oh I see. Well you might have to move, because me and the band are having some issues at the moment with the principal and he is about to come down." Matt complained.

"What about?" I wondered out loud.

"Whether we _teenage wolves_ can play at homecoming."

"Well, I'll persuade him, just you wait and see." I said smiling.

"You can try." Matt snorted.

"We'll see then won't we blondie."

As I said my last statement, the rest of his band walked in, Sato, Akira and Nigel. Sato plays the drums, Akira plays the keyboard, and Nigel plays the guitar, while I play the bass and sing.

"Man, why the principal won't let us play at homecoming, I do not know." Sato moaned, "Oh hi Mimi."

"Hi." I grinned.

"Mimi said she is going to persuade him." Matt informed, "Like hell will it work."

As Akira was about to respond the principal walked in. "Hello Miss. Tachikawa, Teenage Wolves."

"Sir, please may we talk outside?" I asked grinning, and bending over to pretend to sort my shoe out, so he could see a little more cleavage then earlier. You see our principal is a pervert.

"Sure, Miss Tachikawa." The principal blushed.

We walked outside, and I closed the door, so Matt or anyone couldn't hear.

"What is up Miss?" the principal asked getting impatient.

"Well you see, The Teenage Wolves are a pretty good band, and I think you should give them a chance to perform at homecoming." I fluttered my eyelids.

"Urr… well you see…" he stuttered.

"No, Sir. You know they are good, in fact do I need to get my father on the phone?" I demanded.

"No Miss. They can perform, if that is all I shall be going now, let them know my decision please, Goodbye." The principal said quickly.

I walked in to the music room, and saw all of the boys looking glum. "What is up with all you lot? You're acting like someone just died? You are performing at homecoming, so who is the best?" I grinned.

"NO WAY?" Sato yelled.

"Yes, way." I smiled sincerely.

Matt came up to me and hugged me, then looked at me awkwardly and stepped away, "Thanks Meems." Matt muttered.

"Thank you Mimi!" Sato, Akira and Nigel thanked in unison.

"No need to thank me!" I giggled.

The rest of the lessons passed for that day, except for lunch period and last period. I made my way over to the cafeteria, and saw Rei and Maylene they were glaring at me for no reason. They made their way over to me still sending me glares. It was Maylene who decided to talk. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what you done." Rei joined in.

"I have no fucking clue." I laughed.

By now everyone was gathering round, I saw Matt, Sora in the corner of my eye. Where was Tai? I glared at Matt, and he had a look of apologetic on his face, like it said_ I am so sorry, I had to tell her._ I knew what it was about.

"Yes you do, you are a no good whore!" Maylene yelled. I laughed in her face.

"Don't laugh at me! How dare you!" Maylene shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I smirked.

All I could hear in the background was, _bitch fight or oh my god she is going to hit her. Or why isn't Mimi yelling at her back?_ To be honest, Maylene or even Rei isn't worth my time, I went to walk away, but someone grabbed my wrist, I turned around to see who or what it was, as I turned around. _WHACK._ Oh my god someone just hit. HIT ME?

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Maylene roared.

"This has nothing to do with you." I hissed.

"It has everything to do with me, slut." Maylene smirked.

I laughed yet again, "Is that all you can do? Insult me, you are the slut Maylene."

"No, no. I am not a slut; you are, as you slept with someone else's boyfriend." Maylene announced.

All you could hear was, _ooooooo, or who did she sleep with?_ I laughed at her again.

"Maylene say what you want. Remember I know a lot about you." I smirked, and with that she let me go, I walked away, far away. By the time I looked up I was at the soccer field. I could see him, the boy with the big brown bush on his head. His hair stood tall on his head. Why was he on his own?

I made my way over to the boy, the boy who means a lot to me.

"You know, you have pissed off a lot of people Mimi." He said harshly.

"I know." I said looking down at my feet, "It wasn't right."

"We all know that, you know Maylene won't let me talk to you." He said kicking the ball hard, so it went right through the net and through the other side, he made a hole.

"It wasn't my fault." I said bluntly.

"Nothing is ever your fault is it Mimi?" he said, giving me glares.

"But-" I started.

"No but's Mimi. You have done this. Not me, Sora, or Matt or even Maylene and Rei. But you." He paused for a second, "You didn't have to sleep with Matt but you did. Want to know something? When I found out my whole world came crashing down, you were my world Mimi, but not no more. You're just like Maylene." And with that he walked off.

Is what he is saying true? It can't be, I can't be like Maylene can I? I am so confused. I decided to head home, I can't stay here I just can't. I need to get away.

I got into my car, and drove off, but I didn't know a certain red head saw me. I haven't even seen my boyfriend all day, he didn't even hear our argument he hasn't even text me what good boyfriend eh? I am definitely starting to think he is hiding something, he just must be, and there is no other explanation.

I got home, and went and got into a warm shower, I needed to think, relax and just think some more. I like to think.

I was in the shower I could hear my phone was ringing, I didn't want to get out, but I knew I had to. I dried myself off, and went to my bedroom, and slipped my pyjamas on, I looked at my phone, 2_missed calls._ They were both from Matt.

I decided to call him back, the phone rung about three times before he picked up, "Hey Matt? What is up? Yeah? You'll be round in half an hour? Oh okay. Bye."

I don't know what to do, why is Matt coming round here? We all know what happens when he and I are in the same room! _ Fuck, shit. _

Half an hour went past and there was a knock on the door, I made my way over and opened it.

"Hi Matt," I turned to see the people next to him, "Sora, Erm, Tai."

"Hey Meems." Matt said in unison walking in.

"Are you two coming in then?" I coldly said.

They both nodded at me, and made their way into the kitchen where Matt was making himself a coffee. "Make me a hot chocolate while you're at it, thanks."

Matt didn't even answer but got another three cups out for me, Sora and Tai anyway. I wonder why they are here. I decided to end the silence.

"So what brings you three here?" I asked, making conversation.

"We need to sort things out, so I dragged them two here." Matt said pointing to Tai and Sora.

"I have nothing to say to them, they are the ones acting immature." I said

"Mimi. I am sorry, I over-reacted about you know what…" Sora said slowly, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah me to Meems, I shouldn't have been harsh to you." Tai joined in.

"But it's funny yeah," I turned to look at Sora and Matt, "You saw Maylene and Rei trying to start an argument but you didn't bother to interfere? Scared are we?" I glanced at them both, with glares. If looks could kill, they would be dead.

"What? No one told me." Tai said shocked.

"Yeah, your girlfriend started arguing with me, while Matt and Sora both stood there," I looked at Matt, "This is your fault, you didn't need to tell her!"

"Tai told me to." Matt quickly said.

"If Tai told you to jump off a cliff would you?" I questioned.

"No…" Matt trailed off.

"Exactly." I grumbled.

"Mimi…" Tai started.

"No, Tai. Don't fucking Mimi me. Do you understand what I have been through in the last few months? I don't need your slut of a girlfriend to start an argument." I yelled.

"MIMI!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Lucas?" I said confused.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Lucas questioned.

"Better question how do you know Sora?" Matt asked.

"Look, Matt. I told you to leave Mimi alone." Lucas roared.

"Lucas, just leave off. Tell us how do you know Sora?" Tai looked at Sora, "Or are you going to tell us Sora?"

Lucas sent Sora a look meaning, _don't tell her, or you are dead._

"Lucas, save it. I already know." I muttered under my breath, trying to talk but I couldn't.

"What baby?" Lucas asked, grinning.

"Wipe that grin off of your face, you are a cheat." My voice getting louder, "You are nothing but a prick, get the fuck away from me."

I went to walk away, but Lucas grabbed my wrist. "No you are not going!" he screamed in my face, twisting my wrist.

"Lucas, get off of me! You are hurting me!" I yelped.

_WHACK._

Lucas, my boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend just punched me. What the hell. All I saw were Tai and Matt rushing over to Lucas, and then my vision went blank.

**Author Note: What will happen? Find out next chapter. Read and Review.**


End file.
